Soundtrack Of My Summer
by Shojouri
Summary: GirlxGirl warning...Namine was alwasy in her sisters shadow, she was never loud or opinionated, and she didnt keep secrets from Kairi. That is, until SHE came. A Story about falling in love, keeping your secrets and breaking the mold you've been set in.
1. Chapter 1

**The Soundtrack Of My Summer**

**Chapter 1**

**~Watercolour World~**

Naminé yawned, stretching her arms high above her head, her fists batting the air like a kitten. There was general commotion and excitement around her as her classmates did their various jobs to prepare for summer vacation. Things were put away, to await the next year; used sugar paper and card backing were thrown away; art work was returned to the artists,Naminé already had a large pile of her own drawings on the desk in front of her. The topmost of the drawings was a picture of her twin sister, Kairi, the summer sun was landing on it at an unusual angle, making the pen Naminé had used for the outline to gleam a rainbow of electric blacks.

"Yo, Naminé!" a voice suddenly called from across the room, drawing her from her daydreaming. She turned smiling to Sora "yes?" she said in an angelic voice. "Another of yours!" Sora said grinning and waving yet another of Naminé's drawings above his head. Naminé stood and walked over to take the drawing but Sora hesitated. "Hey" he said, "you think I could have this one?" he grinned sheepishly at her. "which one is it?" she asked.

He held up the drawing, a watercolour she'd done at the start of the year, it was of Sora and Kairi, hugging on the front steps. Of course he'd want that one, he was Kairi's long term boyfriend. Kairi however never wanted a photo taken without an hour to do her make-up and photoshopping any invisible blemishes away, so Sora had barely any of them together. Naminé smiled, "of course you can, Sora." He beamed, it was amazing how something so simple could make him so happy.

Sora started rushing about to find a safe way to carry the painting home. Naminé's smile faded and she turned and walked back to the window. A Butterfly was on the other side, curious to the see-through thing before it. Naminé put her fingertips to the glass and the butterfly moved towards them. Just then, something caught Naminé's eye: A moving van! It drove slowly and pulled to a stop for a moment in front of the school, the man in the drivers seat was talking to someone beside him, perhaps a kid would be coming here next year? The man bent to get a map from the glove compartment, giving Naminé a view of his Daughter, her black hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and her green eyes were outlined with thick eye-liner, giving her a striking look. Naminé squinted her eyes, trying to pick out some other feature, but before she could, the van drove off again. Naminé shook her head and looked back down to where her hand still touched the glass, the butterfly was gone.

* * *

A.N : Sorry its so short, it looks much longer in Word :S . well go ahead and tell me what you think, more comming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Soundtrack Of My Summer**

**Chapter 2**

**~Status Quo~**

Naminé walked behind Kairi and Selphie, they were gossiping as usual, Naminé was used to being ignored over the who likes who recap of the day, but today something caught her attention.

"Yeah, apparently some guy and his daughter inherited it years ago but they were living in twilight town and didnt wanna uproot her schooling or something"

"Nah, I heard they moved here with the witness protection agency!"

" Really?"

"Yeah, her mother broke out of jail"

"Well, either way they must be weird to want to move into that hovel"

"Maybe her dad likes fixing things?"

"I wonder when they arrive"

"uhmmm..." Naminé started, they turned to her, annoyed at her interruption. "I saw a moving van drive past the school during last period, so maybe they're already here?" Kairi rounded on her, screaching "and you didn't tell me??"

"I didnt think anything of it"

"I need details! Did you see what they looked like?? what was the girl wearing??" Kairi's voice was fast and demanding, the one she used whenever she was interrogating someone.

Naminé racked her brain for the memory, Kairi tapped her foot impatiently and Selphie stood tense, ready to take in this new gossip so she could spread it all via MSN before dinner time. "The girl..." Naminé started eventually "I didn't see what she was wearing, but she had long black hair, and green eyes with lots of eyeliner. She was very pretty... Does that help?" Kairi turned away and started walking with Selphie adding this new information into their database of gossip. Naminé sighed and continued after them. She had a feeling that Kairi hadn't liked the eye-liner comment, or the pretty one. Kairi was a girl who liked things as they were, and this new girl was going to disrupt her status quo if she wasn't careful. She had to take care of it quickly.

* * *

A.N: again, its short I know, im going for short and snappy to start with, little bursts of things happening then theyll proboally get longer when theres more drama. Please reveiw, this is my first FanFic so id like some constructive critisism


	3. Chapter 3

**The Soundtrack Of My Summer**

**Chapter 3**

**~Painting is Fun~**

"DAD!!!" Kairi yelled up the stairs "We're going to welcome the new neighbours! We'll be back later!" She received no answer, but who cared anyway? He wasn't gonna stop her. Kairi stepped outside into the bright sunlight where Naminé was waiting for her sheepishly. Kairi had her red hair in a loose ponytail and wore a pink vest top and cut off jeans that showed off her tan legs. Naminé, who's pale complexion burnt easily, was wearing a white cotton dress and white sandals, her blonde hair was pulled into a bun at the base of her neck.

"Right" said Kairi with a smirk "lets go 'meet the neighbours'" she bounded down the front path, head held high, Queen of the world. Naminé sighed and walked after her, there was no stopping Kairi now, no matter how much Naminé had protested earlier Kairi had not been willing to let it go. So here they were walking the three blocks to The House. You can almost hear the capital letters, because its always been 'The House' because it was the only one in all of Destiny Islands that wasn't lived in ( even in summer)

When they got to The House there were things EVERYWHERE. There was furniture and paint and carpet on the lawn, things were spilling out of the not-yet-unpacked moving van. As they neared Naminé heard Kairi mumble to herself "what are they, squatters?" but before Naminé could say anything she had to scream. Mainly because a paint can had fallen from the sky and landed on a desk, but also because they paint had splatted all over her upon impact. Suddenly the girl-with-lots-of-eyeliner came out and started yelling up at the first floor window.

"Jesus Dad, what did I say!? I'm not going to the store again! I'm just not they already think were freaks for redecorating the whole house"

The man Naminé had seen driving poked his head out of the window "But I tripped!"

"Whos the parent here? Why are you making excuses like a CHILD? You got this poor girl covered in paint!" she turned to Naminé and Kairi and grinned apologetically "Sorry, he's an idiot. Always has been."

"Oh its fine." Naminé said trying to wipe purple paint out of her hair, Kairi was stifling giggles. She took in the girls appearance: she was wearing cut off jeans shorts, like Kairi but more modest, with long stripey socks pulled up to her knees and a batman t-shirt, her hair was tucked into a plain white baseball cap.

The girl offered her hand to Naminé "My names Yuki" she said "sorry about your dress, ill get you another one...do you wanna borrow something so you dont have to be so....purple?" Naminé laughed and shook her hand "I'm Naminé, and yes please purple isnt my colour."

"ahem!"

"Oh, and this is my twin sister Kairi"

"Nice to meet you."

Just then Yuki's father walked out bearing paintbrushes. "You girls wanna help?" he said "its a big house and we need to get Yuki's room done or she's sleepiing in the van again"

"Dad you splattered Naminé in paint and now you want her to help? Are you crazy?"

"She'll have a blast! Painting is fun!"

* * *

A.N: ok origianlly it was gonna be something else but i had an idea and went with it ^^ next chapter WILL be longer (theres slight drama in it.) intrigued? reveiw, I may get inspired.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Soundtrack Of My Summer**

**Chapter 4**

**~Artists Flair~**

_Yuki called the little paintings I'd done around her room 'Art', she said I was an artist, I wasn't so sure. Kairi had left hours ago, she wasn't a decorative kinda person, but I'd stayed. As much as I love Kairi, I wanted to know Yuki, even if Kairi didn't like her. I'll admit she fascinated me, she certainly wasn't the usual type of person in Destiny Islands, she was...how to put it? It was like she was Gothic and Hippie rolled into one. I think Roxas will like her, Axel two. They may be the only people on the island besides me who will, but, I think that's what makes me want to know Yuki so badly, I know she wont be like everyone else. Or at least I hope she wont._

Naminé and Yuki were laying on the carpet gazing up at the ceiling they'd covered in glitter. "Thank you" Yuki said "for helping, you didn't have to."

"I don't mind, it was fun" Naminé said, she turned her head to look at Yuki and started giggling. "What?" Yuki said turning her head to look at Naminé. "You're covered In glitter!" Naminé burst between giggles. "So are you!" Yuki countered, laughing along. They continued like this, laughing at each other in a friendly way, until the giggles subsided and they lay in a comfortable silence, Gazing at their artificial stars, The Benjamin Gate playing softly in the background.

"Really though," Yuki said finally, "Thank you. Your the first person here that hasnt looked at me suspiciously. I have a feeling that i'm gonna be the freak of the town again..." Naminé sat up and started flailing her hands around in protest "No you wont! I mean, yeah you will but I like you and Roxas and Axel will too! And really who cares what they all think? I mean this whole status qou thing is getting really dumb anyway" Yuki cut her off by sitting up and pressing a finger to her lips. "Naminé," she said simply, and Naminé nodded, "You're babbling."

"Oh...Sorry I do that.."

"Nah, its fine. Its kinda cute in a way."

"Ya think?"

"Yup, might get annoying if you do it to much though."

"I'll keep that in mind."

There was a knock at the door and Yuki's father walked in, beamng. "Whos hungry?" He said loudly and Naminé piped up "Starving!" He laughed and then looked thoughful for a moment. "Your not a vegeterian are you?" he asked carefly. "No," Naminé replied , winking at Yuki "Im vegan." Yuki's father looked like he'd just seen her strangling a kitten, then went straight from standing into a fetal position, rocking back and forth and cursing 'vegies' to high hell under his breath.

"Uhh.....Dad?" Yuki said after a while with a bored look on her face. "She's joking." He looked up with big puppylike eyes at Naminé "Really?" he asked and Naminé nodded, unsure of weather or not to laugh. "Perfect!" he said, jumping up, suddenly beaming, "I just set up the BBQ, we're having burgers." Yuki laughed and shook her head as her father skipped off.

"Sorry bout him," she said with an apologetic smile at Naminé "Hes just a huge kid at heart and he gets like that. "

"Its fine" Naminé replied with a smile "Ill get used to it."

"Oh you will, will you? Ill hold ya to that. So this is your last chance to bail."

"Not gonna happen."

"Then we're friends and theres nothing you can do about it. Now come on I want my burger."

Yuki pulled Naminé to her feet and they went out to the garden, where they could smell the burgers burning already.

* * *

AN : wow this took much longer to write than i htought. damn my easily sidetracked mind. well enjoy, and if you do reveiw? someone MUST be reading this right?


End file.
